politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulaidh
Ulaidh-Clanna Rudraige This faction is based in Ireland and is a democratic republic. Faction members will be promoted based on their quality of work, how often they are on the server, and how much they've contributed to the faction. New members are welcome, however they are required to have modest building skills. New members shall only be invited with the approval of 75% of a council vote, but they can be suggested by anyone within the fraction. Citizen's Rights All Non-Citizens have the right to join Ulaidh, pending approval from the council. All Citizens have the right to work for the state in anyway they wish or the way the council sees fit. All Citizens have the right to use the currency of Ulaidh in all trade. All Citizens have the right to free speech, including speech even if it is against the fraction. All Citizens have the freedom of religion. All Citizens have the right to ask the council anything they wish, and shall not be punished for it. All Citizens have the right to private homes inside and outside of the capital. All Citizens have the right to be of contribution and to have their assets used by Ulaidh in times of dire need. All Citizens have the right to free food and free healthcare. All Citizens have the right to enjoy the luxury that the state gives them. Citizenship and naturalization 1. Citizens planning on coming into Ulaidh must have no prior issues or resentments with other factions or have a kill on sight order placed on them. 2. Citizens must be approved by a 75% vote of the council. 3. Citizens must read the constitution to assure they understand the laws of the land as well as government practices. Constitution Ulaidh is a peaceful faction that operates by the commandments of the state written by Bendraconis, which are as follows- Don't attack anyone without consulting the Council even if they attack you first Do not grief any unclaimed buildings/structures inside or outside our territory Fill up as many maps as possible, and explore as much as possible Trading is welcomed and encouraged. Citizens must carefully balance the materials they take and put in public chests Travellers are always welcomed and will be given food if needed. An act of aggression towards Ulaidh (Killing/griefing) can treated as a declaration of war. Don't steal other peoples things in the city. Governmental practices The Council: Each member of the ruling council is equal to the others in the council; nonmembers are to be treated with respect and allowed to carry out their day-to-day activities with as little intervention from the council as necessary. The council is democratic in nature, and all decisions to be made by the council must be voted on; in the event of a tie, a revote will be called for. If gridlock ensues (two or more ties), then the matter must be negotiated or dropped entirely. Things that need to be voted upon before action is taken: Declarations of war Recruitment of new members Passing of new alliances Changes in constitution Promotion of members Claiming land outside of the factions main base Trade embargos Truces Citizens: Non-council members have the rank of citizen. Citizens are afforded protection by the council, and are able to own homes and operate businesses out of Clanna Rudraige. In times of war, citizens may be drafted to defend the capital.